Take It Off
by CatherineWillows
Summary: What happens when Cath has too much to drink at a Kareoke bar? CG (Not as bad as the title suggests...)


Title: Take It Off  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or have any ties to the show other than being a huge fan! And I don't own the 5th Avenue Pub ( yes it is actually a bar in Las Vegas).  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to Kelly. Not only for beta-ing, but for all the encouragement and for putting with my very annoying writing habits. You Rock!  
  
Anwho i'll get off my soapbox now, and on with the show!  
  
************************  
  
Take It Off  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the graveshift crew's night off. The first Thursday of the month, which meant karaoke night at 5th Avenue Pub.  
  
Five scientists, one cop and a lab rat met up at this time every month to kick back and enjoy the company of each other. As well as enjoying the show provided by the poor suckers who end up singing a recent one hit wonder, with a god-awful voice.  
  
Normally they would just watch the easy prey of karaoke, mostly visitors in Vegas, get up and make fools of themselves. Tonight had started no different. They watched the innocent victims of the night life get carried away and end up singing live to the prerecorded accompaniment of a popular song.  
  
Catherine had downed a couple of drinks, and had really loosened up. So much so that when they asked for another volunteer, Catherine confidently got up from the table. The team watched in horror as she made her way through the flock of people and up onto the stage. She introduced herself to the emcee and the backup singers and then took her place at the front of the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen... give it up for Catherine, singing 'Take It Off' by the Dooooonnassssss" said the sleazy emcee.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be good" said Greg, rubbing his hands together.  
  
The music started and Catherine began swaying her hips, and the audience joined in clapping to the rock beat.  
  
I'm on my second drink  
  
But I've had a few before...  
  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!  
  
Go on and take it off  
  
(Take it off!)  
  
Shake it off baby, for me  
  
C'mon and break me off  
  
(Break me off!)  
  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
  
Need your love 1,2,3  
  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
  
C'mon, just give it up  
  
Go on and take it off  
  
(Take it off!)  
  
Shake it off baby, for me  
  
C'mon and break me off  
  
(Break me off!)  
  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
  
She began a sensuous pole dance improvising with the microphone stand. Whistles and catcalls were generated from all the men in the bar. Her table just watched in awe. Nobody had ever seen Catherine Willows like this.  
  
Catherine's voice was astounding and her dancing was beyond description. Her male companions wondered what else they didn't know about her.  
  
Forget the application...  
  
You're the right guy for the task  
  
Let me take you on vacation  
  
Just do it, you don't have to ask!  
  
Go on and take it off  
  
(Take it off!)  
  
Shake it off baby, for me  
  
C'mon and break me off  
  
(Break me off!)  
  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
  
Take it off  
  
(Take it off!)  
  
Take it off baby, for me  
  
Take it off  
  
(Take it off!)  
  
Take it off baby, for me.  
  
As Catherine ended the final note of the song, she threw her arms up over her head in true rock star fashion and gave an enthusiastic, "THANK YOU, LAS VEGAS!"  
  
As the song ended, the enthralled audience showed their appreciation with a wild round of clapping, catcalls and whistles.  
  
"Give it up for Catherine" implored the emcee and the crowd responded with an even more vigorous show of appreciation.  
  
The table shared by her friends and co-workers erupted into loud cheers as Catherine returned to her seat  
  
"Dance for me cowgirl!" Nick teased, his Texan accent more prominent as he spoke.  
  
"Cath, I didn't know you could do that!" said Warrick.  
  
"Warrick, I'm insulted. It has been a while, and I'm not as limber as I used to be, but I can still dance with the best of them!" she joked.  
  
"Impressive!!" Greg chimed in.  
  
"Why didn't you grace us with that lovely performance earlier?" asked Jim.  
  
Catherine shrugged.  
  
'Wow, Catherine, where did you learn to do that?" asked Sara.  
  
"Well, I've been singing my whole life, and the dancing was required for past employment." she explained.  
  
"Well I've gotten a comment from just about everybody in the peanut gallery, but what did you think Gil?"  
  
Grissom sat at the table in complete shock. This was the first time he had seen Catherine cut loose and just let go. He was at a loss for words.  
  
"That good, huh?"  
  
"Cath, that was ........ That was just ....." Gil squirmed in his seat trying to decide the best way to answer Catherine without revealing too many of the emotions she had just stirred within him. He was shaken from his mental trip through the vast vaults of words he possessed, by a gentle prompting from Catherine.  
  
"Yes, Gil."  
  
"That was ..... Beautiful." Gil swallowed hard and tried to gage whether he had given away too much. He saw the delight dance in Catherine's eyes at the compliment and began to breathe a little easier. When Catherine started to slowly move closer to Gil, a mischievous glint in her eye, his breath again caught in his chest. Had he miscalculated? Had he given too much? Catherine moved close to Gil's ear and whispered so as not to be heard by the others. "That, was for you." 


End file.
